1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power saving in a computing system, and more particularly to power savings for flip-flop banks in the system.
2. Related Art
Computing systems commonly having millions of devices to perform computing functions including flip-flop banks which may include large numbers of flip-flops which are typically clocked as are the vast majority of functions in a system. Systems, being typically composed of CMOS transistors, consume most of their power when switching while being clocked. When the flip-flop outputs are not needed, flop-flops waste power when clocked. Thus, it is desirable to disable them when that is the case. This, however, is not always simple to do because it is also important to not sacrifice speed in order to achieve the power savings.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in achieving power savings of flip-flop banks while avoiding sacrificing speed.